Blooming of a Sacred Lotus
by Mademoiselle Hydrangea
Summary: "Your LOVE story!" All it took was a simple exclamation for the children's interest to be sparked in the background of Tenzin and Pema's relationship. Told by both husband and wife, this tale proves that age is but a number and that love prevails over any and all obstacles.
1. Prologue: Two Spirits Soar

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER OR LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

Blooming of a Sacred Lotus

Prologue

Two Spirits Soar

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy~!"

"Yes, Ikki what is it?" His low timbre voice was laced with exhaustion but patient love as well. Smiling, I quickly finished pouring the steaming tea into his favorite porcelain cup. After setting the antique pot down, I proceeded to rescue Tenzin from the clutches of our youngest and only son. "Let go of me, Mommy!"

"Nope," I replied in victory as I captured him in my arms. Though it was a struggle to sit down and keep him captive while he was acting like a wild hog monkey, I managed for I was not one to lose. To placate him, I began kissing him obnoxiously and was rewarded with peals of laughter. My smile grew tenfold and when I glanced over at my husband, he had a small smile of his own. Leaning over, I kissed both of his wrinkled cheeks before greeting, "Welcome home dear."

"It's-"

"Daddy!"

"Yes, Ikki?"

"Daddy, I want you to tell me a story!"

With this unforeseen exclamation coming from their sister, Jinora carefully shut the book she was rereading and Meelo stilled in my embrace. Curiosity swirled in their eyes like the air they were learning to bend from their father. Tenzin and I exchanged our own curious glances with one another. Accepting my silent encouragement, Tenzin, before he began sipping his now cooled tea, dared to ask, "What kind of story?"

"Mommy and yours' love story!" Ikki sang out loudly with a huge smile on her energetic face. I felt my eyes widen in surprise but unable to reign in the smile that played on my lips as my husband coughed and tried to compose himself. "Our-"

"Your LOVE story!" she exclaimed, exaggerating the word that had caught Tenzin so off guard. Jinora quickly recovered from her initial shock, her amber eyes shining as she seconded the motion, "Please tell us, Daddy! I've never heard your love story!"

"Story! Story! Story!" Meelo began chanting as he finally wrestled out of my arms and airbended over the table. A united force sat restless before us, their excitement practically infectious. Still smiling from before, I returned Tenzin's pleading gaze gently and stage whispered, "Why not dear?"

"Pema, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

All five of us looked over to see our permanent guest from the Southern Water Tribe, leaning against the open door way. Ikki, without any hesitation, announced happily, "Daddy's going to tell us his and Mommy's' love story!"

Korra's celestial blue eyes twinkled with the same degree of excitement as my children and she stared at us expectantly. When neither of us answered her silent demand, a devilish smile graced her tan features and she threatened in a teasing tone, "Well if you don't want to tell us, I can always ask Katara-"

"Do NOT bring my mother into this!"

"-Or Avatar Aang," Korra concluded softly, knowing already that she was victorious. Without waiting for another moment to pass, I tenderly entwined my fingers with his leathered ones. As the pad of my thumb caressed his dorsum, I heard him breathe my name. Even after thirty-five years, I still wasn't used to the feelings that it created in me. "Pema, I do believe you're enjoying this too much."

"And what makes you say that?" His light gray eyes crinkled in amusement as he slowly lifted our interlaced hands and planted a shy kiss on my sensitive skin. In the background, Jinora and Ikki cooed in approval and delicately, I found myself blushing just like when I was sixteen. "I have known you for thirty-five years, Pema."

"So?" Korra, Jinora, and Ikki challenged simultaneously. Before Tenzin could defend his words, I answered proudly, "And in the seventeen years we have been married, I have got to know you just as well. So Tenzin, dear, we can face this just like everything else: together."

* * *

******Very short prologue but I will be updating very soon with the first chapter: this is just a small series that i've been wanting to type up for a while. Personally, I can't wait till we learn more about Tenzin and Pema's relationship throughout the show: i love this pairing so much XD anywhos, this story will be told in both Tenzin and Pema's point of view and there may or may not be short segments of other POVs (probably Jinora, Ikki, or Korra's) XD**

******please review  
mademoiselle hydrangea **


	2. Chapter 1: Bud of Beauty

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER OR LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

Chapter One

Bud of Beauty

"Very well." After clearing my voice, I stated with a small smile. My children as well Korra, the incarnation of my father's Avatar spirit, whooped and jumped up into the lively air. A sense of happiness flooded my senses but mostly by touch; Pema's elegant fingers brushed against mine as she squeezed the small space between our palms. Another beautiful smile was gracing her heart shaped face as she encouraged in a light voice, "You better start, dear, before we have a fire tornado to deal with."

Her spring colored eyes glanced over at our audience and I sighed in defeat at their expecting smiles. She may have meant it as a joke but there was a far too serious chance of something like that occurring with Korra's proud temper and our children's combined airbending efforts. Without wasting another precious second of tranquility, I began, "Your mother was born the spring after my sixteenth birthday…"

135 ASC – Year of the Ram: Spring

"_Tenzin!"_

_ My eyebrows twitched slightly but I refused to open my eyes and end my meditation. Surely my own father, the Avatar, could use the very patience he had instructed me with in teaching the concept of meditation, to wait for a few more minutes-_

_ "Tenzin! Son, can you hear me? Or have you gone to the Spirit World?" _

_ Exhaling deeply through my nostrils, I answered simply after his good natured laughter passed, "Father, please, only you can go to the Spirit World-"_

_ "Not true! You remember, Iroh, the owner of the Jasmine Dragon tea shop-"_

_ "His title was General Iroh of the Fire Nation-"_

_ "Formalities aren't always necessary, Tenzin," he scolded with laughter. "And besides you're just being difficult again, which means I beat Bumi!"_

_ "How so?"_

_ "He claimed you were actually an old stubborn monk trapped inside of a teenager's body!"_

_ "Father, doesn't me being difficult prove his claim-?"_

_ "Nonsense! Anyways, I'm being distracted from my current purpose."_

_ "To keep balance in the world?"_

_ "Ha, ha ha, very funny Tenzin; you must get your humor from your Uncle and Grandfather."_

_ I couldn't help but smile at his comment thus breaking my concentration. Quickly, I retracted the gesture and sighed in defeat as I grudgingly opened my eyes to see my father's joyful face right before me. A huge smile, accompanied with some premature wrinkles, graced his youthful facial features as he said, "It's about time you take a break."_

_ Rolling my eyes dismissively, I slowly stood up and faced him. He was still taller than me but not by much; mother kept teasing that one day I would outgrow him much to his dismay. Personally, I wasn't sure if I could ever outgrow him. Not with everyone in the world comparing the two of us every breathing moment of our lives. _

_ "-Tenzin? Get your mind out of the clouds and let's go! We have a mission to complete!" Father suddenly demanded in a bright voice as he grabbed my wrist and led me out of the meditation pavilion. I stumbled after his energetic pace and somehow was able to voice my concern, "Father, please tell me this 'mission' isn't rescuing another ring-tailed winged lemur-"_

_ "Spirits! You and your mother always making fun of my lemur missions! But no, this mission is a bit more important and life changing!"_

_ "Life changing, how?" I drawled cautiously. Glancing over his shoulder, with an excited twinkle in his shining gray eyes, he answered, "This is your second step to your future of one day becoming the head of this temple!"_

_ "Father!" I growled weakly while yanking my arm out of his grip. Father came to a slow stop before finally turning around and saying in a gentle voice, "Tenzin, it's a part of the cycle of life."_

_ "Yeah, death isn't that just ironic?" I muttered under my breath. A small mirthless chuckle escaped him before he slowly grasped my hand in his and he continued, "Now, now, son, no need for that. Besides we are about to celebrate the most exciting part of life: a new birth!"_

_ Before I had the chance to protest, father interrupted with a smile, "And Tenzin, I don't want to hear your excuses of not being able to get along with children."_

_ "It's not an excuse when it's true."_

_ "Well, practice makes perfect and you of all people should know that. After all you're just like your mother," father laughed happily as he began strolling ahead of me once again. With another sigh, I followed after his light footsteps as we reentered the area of the main structures were built. _

_ As we made our way across the courtyard, the other Air Acolytes quietly bowed their heads. Father, being the lively and spontaneous person he was, greeted each one of them by name and with a smile. On the other hand, I merely returned their reserved gestures-_

"Daddy! When does mommy come in the story?" Ikki interrupted with a large pout. "Soon, soon…"

_"-and one day, you'll be leading your children to see the newborns, Tenzin. Isn't that exciting?"_

_ "Father, let's focus on the present."_

_ "See, you are excited! I knew it!" father declared with a new skip in his step as we entered the healing compound. Immediately, the scent of burning incenses invaded my nostrils. As I tried to adjust to the smell, father greeted mother with a warm embrace. "Katara, look who I've brought."_

_ "Tenzin," she sighed happily before kissing my cheek. "Are you ready to meet the new addition to our 'sanctuary'?"_

_ I fought the urge to roll my eyes at mother's nickname for our home and instead replied with a forced smile, "Yes." There was a genuine smile on her maternal facial features as she led me, with father following close after, through the quaint and barely occupied quarters. _

_ We pushed our way through a curtained doorway and into a small private room. Father and I stopped awkwardly as mother walked to the bedside of where the new mother was being tended to. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open and dark green eyes looked up with relief. "Master Katara…"_

_ "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Exhausted," she whispered with a matching smile. Mother laughed quietly while the new mother noticed father and I. "Avatar Aang… Young Master Tenzin… it's an honor to see you both again."_

_ "The honor is mine," father insisted as he made his way over to where mother stood protectively. The new mother seemed to beam under the influence of the kind words and I watched as she shifted herself up against the flat pillows. Then she glanced down and it was then I noticed she was cradling a small bundle. _

"Mommy!"

"Yes, your mother," I confirmed before leaving lingering kisses on her knuckles. She flushed under the attention as I continued detailing the events of our first meeting.

_"Would you like to hold her?" _

_ "W-What?" I stammered, unaware that I had been staring so obviously. Father dragged me over as he stage whispered, "It's a girl Tenzin!"_

_ "I'm not deaf," I muttered under my breath as my body went rigid at the sight of the transfer of the new born _girl_ from the new mother to my experienced mother. A tender expression formed on her face as she gazed down at the face I had yet to see. My parents smiled at each other before mother said to me, "Here Tenzin."_

_ "Mother, I don't think that-" I tried vouching my growing discomfort but of course she ignored my pleas and gently placed the bundle of joy in my uncertain hands. The cloth was woven of soft material and wrapped around the light creature. Mother without warning, brushed the folds over so I could finally see_-

"Was it love at first sight?"

"No, Ikki, it wasn't."

"Well aren't all romances supposed to be 'love at first sight'?" Korra questioned with her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Nodding her head in agreement, Jinora added, "Yes, that's how it always is in my books."

"What kind of books are you reading-"

"Now's not the time, dear," Pema interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, not all love is that spontaneous."

My eyes narrowed as the Avatar poorly disguised a fit of laughter and retorted, "Tenzin's too upright to be spontaneous."

"He has his moments," my wife answered calmly as she winked at me discretely. However, before Korra could comment on the mix message she had just received, Ikki suddenly demanded, "Then how did you fall in love with mommy?"

"With time and patience."

"Ugh, sounds like airbending lessons. Do you have to make everything a serious matter, Tenzin?"

"Love is a serious matter," I found myself defending in a hard voice. Immediately, I bit down on my lower lip and inhaled deeply through my nostrils, refusing to lose my perfected composure to my father's incarnation once more. A moment later, I gazed over at my daughters, whom seemed heart-broken over the newly acquired knowledge. Smiling ever so slightly at them, I spoke the words softly, "But your mother was hard not to fall immediately in love with."

Their eyes lit up at my quiet words and Jinora asked, "So why didn't you?"

"Because your father was and still is an exceptionally stubborn man," Pema replied with a knowing smile. "It took him seventeen years before he was finally able to say 'I love you'."

"Awwwwwwww~" Jinora and Ikki gushed with huge smiles directed at us. Meelo joined in out of boredom and Korra had a small smile of approval on her tan facial features. Placing her elbows on the tabletop and cupping her face in her small hands, Jinora sighed happily, "So mommy's always been beautiful, huh?"

"Bo-ti-ful! Bo-ti-ful! Bo-ti-ful!" Meelo chanted enthusiastically as he began running around the room. I chuckled before gazing at Pema and agreeing, "Yes, she has always been beautiful."

_-To be honest, I was surprised by how finely detailed her little face was. It was heart shaped and accented by a small little nose and parting lips. But what impressed me the most were her eyes: the color of spring itself was reflected brightly in them as she stared blankly up at me. _

_ "What is her name?" I heard father ask as I steadily returned the stare. "Pema." Her name rolled off my tongue easily and I found myself saying, "What a beautiful name."_

* * *

**end of chapter one! yay! and updated in one day XD heads up, i'll be updating randomly lol anywhos, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know there's not a ton here but we have to establish the foundation first right? and personally, i enjoyed writing the interactions between aang and tenzin as well as tenzin and his children+korra XD they're just a fun bunch and i hope i've been able to give their characters justice the way i'm describing them lol **

**next chapter will be called: arrival of the birds and another friendly heads up: if there's something underlined (a year with a chinese animal and season) and there's a ton of italization, that's where the memory starts and hopefully i've made it clear with who's pov it is XD the next few chapters will probably be predominatly tenzin's pov since pema is still quite young in the begining of their journey to love~ XD**

**please review,  
mademoiselle hydrangea **


	3. Chapter 2: Touching the Heavens

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Chapter Two

Touching the Heavens

After concluding the "first chapter" to our story, Pema quickly ushered our demanding children to their beds for the night. Unfortunately, they refused to go peacefully, mostly due to Korra's influence again, until I promised them a continuation in the near future. However, as I made my promise to them, I swore to myself to bypass one important detail for the time being: Pema's mother had passed away less than three years after her birth. It wasn't a taboo subject of sorts, merely one we avoided except for two occasions in the past.

138 ASC-Year of the Dog: Spring

"_Mashita Ten-gin?" It was a small voice that surprisingly, I recognized immediately. Glancing down, a tug of grief followed soon after as I remembered her. Like all the other Air Acolytes, I inhaled deeply and quickly recomposed myself as I answered in what I believed to be a soft tone, "Yes, Pema?"_

_ Her irises shined brightly and reflected the growing strength of the approaching spring. Delicate eyelashes framed those warm green orbs as she stared up at me from a painful looking angle. Slowly, I willed myself to get down on one knee, like I had seen father do whenever the children spoke to him. The motion was foreign since I usually avoided children. A shy smile graced her heart shaped features as she stopped craning her head and asked hesitantly, "Mashita Ten-gin… Where's mommy?"_

_ The tug became heart wrenching as I silently noted the pure innocence of her. Like many children who had lost their parents at a young age, Pema had yet to even come close to grasping the concept of death. Mother and the other Air Acolytes had tried their best to explain it to her over a countless of times but how does one explain such matters to a child? Let alone, a child who was as young as she, barely even three years of age. Spirits, how in the world was I, of all people, supposed to even try explaining it to her?_

_ "Mashita Ten-gin?" Returning my attention to her, Pema had tilted her head to one side. her chestnut colored hair had been pulled into small pigtails and danced in the dying winter wind. Seeing her like that confirmed my thoughts of her being innocent. So how was it fair for a pure creature like her to suffer such a tragedy? Her bottom lip trembled, as if she could hear my thoughts, and in panic, I said her name. She blinked in surprise, curiosity returning to her innocence. _

_ My mouth opened again but nothing came out this time. I had no plausible explaination for her; not even one for an adult. Why, for there were no right words to say. As mortals, I suddenly remembered father once saying, that there was no way to explain death but that we could only accept it when it came time to be; that logic couldn't express what raw emotions did. The memory of his wise words confirmed my prior thoughts; I had nothing to say to Pema. _

_ I found myself gazing up at the serene sky that was painted a calming blue without any interruptions. Inspiration slowly elucidated my distress and I began my ephinay quietly, "Your moth- mommy is in the sky now."_

_ "The sh-ky?" Pema repeated with her little eyebrows draw together. Spirits, she clearly didn't believe me; how was it that adults couldn't sense my lies yet a three year- "So she's f-wee?" She threw her head back as she asked, her bright eyes searching the vastness of the heavens for a sign of some sort. "Yes-"_

_ "So she's the air!" Her daughter exclaimed as she yanked her head back down, a joyful smile gracing her features. Suddenly she began twirling, her little hands reaching for her mother almost. "Air, air, air! Mommy's the air and everywhere!"_

"Dear?" Pema's soft voice reached my reminiscing mind like the whisper of a gentle wind. I returned her gaze steadily as I settled myself down next to her side on our shared bed. She had already changed into her night gown and had laid the current book she was engrossed in on top of her fourth baby bump. A smile reached my facial features as I slowly dared to remove the book. "Don't Tenzin; you'll make me lose my place again."

Chuckling, I adjusted my hand's objective and caressed her satin like skin. Perhaps, I was being selfish but I enjoyed the idea of her glowing under my touch. She was smiling tenderly at me before breathing, "You're too kind, Tenzin."

Immediately, I knew we were no longer on the topic of my failed attempt of having her retire early from her book for the night. "I believe you have said that before," I mused as the pad of my thumb rolled across her rosy cheekbones. Musical laughter escaped her full lips, "Be serious."

"I am."

"Of course you are," she replied while rolling her bright emerald eyes. "When are you ever not?"

"You sound like mother and the children-"

"Don't forget Korra, dear."

"Yes, yes," I sighed in defeat as I leaned back into an assortment of pillows from my travels with father. Pema rested her head against my shoulder, our fingers entwining once more, as she rephrased my words gently, "Dear, there's nothing wrong with being serious about love."

"Honestly, you're enjoying this situation too much."

"Well you know, it was only a matter of time till one of them asked."

"Still," I muttered stubbornly under my breath. She must have heard me for her following question had a slight hesitation in it. "Do you not want them to know?"

Immediately, I met her worried gaze, and answered slowly, emphasizing each word, "No, Pema, it's just there are so many details that I'm not sure they are prepared to hear."

"Or maybe, you're the one unprepared." The idea broke softly as she leaned up and planted a kiss against my cheek. Normally, the gesture would almost immediately make me smile but I was already preoccupied by her proposition. As I began to think through the possibility, I heard her remind me like a promising dove, "But it's nothing to be worried or ashamed about, dear. When the time is right, you'll find peace in all of this."

"Will you?"

"Of course and I'll have you and the children to thank for it."

* * *

**short chappie this time, but i wanted to upload this chapter for its very special to me: a relative of mine past away today and i found comfort in completing this chapter so please no flames, especially this chapter. i'll update as soon as i can :)**

**please review,  
mademoiselle hydrangea**


	4. Chapter 3: Liquid Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Liquid Sunshine

Faintly, ever so faintly, I could hear the soft pitter and pattering of the rain behind the growing sound of my children's restlessness. Without meeting any of their stares, I continued folding the salvaged articles of red, orange, and yellow clothing. Next to the growing piles of folded laundry was a mountain of what we couldn't save from the sudden storm. How I was going to dry them in a timely manner was beyond me since three out of my four available airbenders were still in training. "Mommy~!"

"Yes, Ikki?" I answered with a small smile as I finally met her impatient gaze. "I'm bored!"

"Bored? Weren't you making teru-teru bozus with Me-"But before I could finish, with a wild look in his gray eyes, my darling son stood up and began destroying the source of their brief entertainment. Pieces of ripped cloth floated out of his wreck-havocking hands and began to create a mess in our small private family room. "Never mind."

"Mommy!" Ikki complained on cue. "Meelo ruins everything!"

"Ruin! Ruin! Ruin!" Meelo roared happily as he continued his terrorizing. Jinora glanced up from her novel, a smile on her calm features before she returned to her peaceful world. How I envied her sometimes; my own private reading time was limited to the few minutes before I fell asleep or Meelo attacking for the last time-

"Mommy, can we play a game?" Her gray eyes shined excitedly at the idea. "Of course but what kind of game-"

"Well, we can't play Pai Sho," Ikki continued without missing a beat. "But maybe we could play… Oh, I know! I know! We could play airball! Or maybe hide-and-explode! Oh wait, Korra's not here… So guess ice dodging is out too… But penguin sledding! We could do penguin sledding! Penguin sledding is so much fun! Can we? Can we? Can we please, Mommy?"

"Ikki, you do know we don't have any otter penguins here on the island, right?" I couldn't stop a bemused smile from playing on my lips. To my growing amusement, Jinora added casually, "Besides all of those games were played by Grandfather Aang and not us."

After sticking out her tongue, Ikki rebounded quickly, "Freeze tag then! We could play freeze tag even if we're not waterbenders, right? Right? Right? Right!"

_"PEMA!"_

"Mommy, what's so funny? Why are you laughing? Was it really _that_ funny? Tell me, tell me, tell me Mommy! Tell me! Tell me!" Her loud demeanor interrupted my memories and I obligingly returned my attention to her. She was jumping up and down in front of me while clapping her hands excitedly. When I didn't answer her immediately, she paused her little performance and began to inhale a huge intake of air. However before she had the chance to test her lung capacity, I silenced her efforts with a finger of patience. "I was just laughing because I remembered the first and last time I played freeze tag with your father."

"Daddy played freeze tag?" Jinora questioned curiously as she set her book down gently. Of course, her younger sister shared the curiosity but in a different intensity and she immediately began to put to good use the vast amount of air she had previously inhaled. "Did he really? Was he any good at it? I bet he was! Daddy's good at everything! But if he's so good, then why won't he play with us? Is he afraid that we'll beat him? Could we beat him? Did _you_ beat him?"

"One at a time, please Ikki," I laughed while I finished folding another article of clothing. "First Jinora's: yes, he did. And now for yours, Ikki: yes, he really did. Third, I suppose he did a good job for never playing before without actually being frozen by your Aunt Kya. Fourth, it's not that he doesn't want to play it with you children; it's just that he's usually busy with his work as councilman and training you three in the art of airbending. However to answer your fifth question, if he did have time to play then yes though he won't admit it, your father hates to lose. And finally, of course I did."

By the time I had answered all of her questions, Ikki had already begun firing off some more. "You beat daddy? Really mommy? Really? Then-"

"Could you please tell us the tale?" Jinora interrupted in a cool fashion. A sweet smile was her acknowledgement of her sister's overdramatic glaring. Besides that, Jinora ignored her for the most part and kept her lovely brown eyes on me expectantly.

Peals of laughter finally erupted from me as I leaned back and patted my growing baby bump. A huge smile was still playing across my lips as I gazed towards the slightly opened window. Through the slim crack, the brief existence of rain drops could be seen for a moment. The sight calmed me enough that when I spoke aloud, my words were not trembling with the aftershocks from my fit of laughter.

140 ASC-Year of the Rat: Spring

"_PEMA!"_

_ Giggling happily, I continued to run away from Master Tenzin with his important scroll in my small hands. His footsteps were loud behind me and it only made me run faster. He was finally playing with me! _

_ "Pema, please stop this foolishness!"_

_ "No-!" My giggles were suddenly muffled by the flowing colors of autumn. I tried shoving my way through the soft cloths only to be stopped by a pair of big hands. Looking up in surprise, a tiny "o" left my lips as I stared up at Avatar Aang. He had a huge smile on his face as he asked brightly, "And just what kind of 'foolishness' have you done, little Pema?"_

_ My cheeks grew red as I glanced shyly away and muttered quietly, "N-nothing… I just wanted to play a game with Master Tenzin…"_

_ "And why's that?" _

_ "C-cause…"_

_ "Cause?" Avatar Aang repeated softly. My bottom lip was trembling as I tried to quickly explain to him why I stole the important scroll from Master Tenzin. _

"Why was that scroll _that_ important?" Ikki suddenly blurted out, unable to contain herself a moment longer. Warm brown eyes flashed darkly and Jinora practically snarled, "Don't interrupt Ikki!"

"You do it to me all the time!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"...Pema?"

"Yes?" I answered as I turned my attention to a fellow Air Acolyte who stood uncertainly at the open doorway. His eyebrows were draw together in concern. With a wave of my hand, I dismissed it and sighed at the theatrics of my daughters, "Pay no mind to them. May I help you?"

"Yes, well, Master Tenzin has returned from City Hall and is requesting your company if it is not too much trouble…"

"It's not," I proclaimed happily as I slowly stood up. The monk in training quickly rushed over to assist me and I smiled at his kindness. He then proceeded to escort me out of the family room, when my children began their protest. Ikki, of course, was the first to voice her complaint.

"Mommy! What about the scroll-"

"Ikki, please forget about the scroll already! What's actually important is the story itself! Mommy, please finish it!"

"Finish! Finish! Finish the story!"

"Another time, I promise-"

"No! Mommy! _Now_!" Ikki screamed dramatically as I quickly made my exit. Though I was nowhere near running, a part of me felt like that five year old girl again.

_ "Finally!" Master Tenzin declared in relief as he suddenly hoisted me into the air. I tried to struggle out of his hands but he wouldn't let me. His grey eyes stared down at me in disapproval and my nervous giggles left me scared. _

_ "Now Tenzin-"_

_ "Father, this is between Pema and I," he said without looking away from me. He was mad. He was mad at me. _

_ "That may be true but you must play fair, son," Avatar Aang laughed as he suddenly waterbended from the fountain in the courtyard we were standing in, and froze Master Tenzin's feet to the ground. Then, he easily rescued me and before gently setting me down, he whispered, "Run for you haven't lost yet."_

* * *

**Hey-o! It's been a while since I've update but good news! I have just graduated and have two months of freedom before I begin my college life lol XD which means more time for updates! Anywhos, there will be a continuation of this memory in the next chapter, probably going to be titled Sun Shower, and will be in Tenzin's POV. And you'll be finding out why the scroll was so important (aren't you lucky, Ikki never gets to find out lol)**

**besides that, thank you for patience and the wonderful reviews :)  
mademoiselle hydrangea **


	5. Chapter 4: Sun Showers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA **

* * *

Chapter Four  
Sun Showers

"Tenzin?"

Pema's voice was one of the many aspects I had come to enjoy about her company, long before I fell in love with her. It was a warm rich sound full of life and laced intricately with the mischief from her childhood that father and her loved to plague me with. However, now that I look back, perhaps it wasn't a plague at all but more of a hidden blessing; the bud of a promising lotus yet to bloom.

"Dear, now is not the time to get lost in your thoughts; you're drenched!"

Looking over my shoulder, I was able to watch the last of her words being formed. Soft billows were what remained from the timeless ritual of pressing and releasing the tender skin that were her tempting lips. And as if she read my thoughts, her tongue slyly darted out and moistened her bottom lip that was creating a teasing smile.

Hastily, I swallowed down the sudden hot and impulsive desire to conquer those full lips till they were bruised with my claim. I refused to break her steady gaze as I answered huskily, "The rain is refreshing, Pema, and I like to imagine-"

"Imagine what while you're getting all wet?" She prompted in a delicious drawl, the smile widening. As I struggled to keep my composure, Pema began to walk towards me, her hips swaying a bit more confidently with each step while one hand rested shyly on top of the creation of our last full and limitless loving.

The large and kicking baby bump pressed against my lower abdomen gently as she stopped in front of me. At that moment, I was profusely relieved that her other hand was occupied with holding up the bamboo umbrella that shelter her and our unborn child; if it were free, spirits, I was willing to bet her sinful tempting would be unstoppable, just as my lust for her would be.

I stared down into those smoldering emeralds for eyes she had been born with and found myself saying, "Pema, must you always best me?"

Laughter spilled from her full lips, a delightful flush flourishing in the delicate skin of her high cheek bones. In those peals of merriment, I could hear her childhood that I witnessed warily but most times happily. "You're just too much fun for me; I have always enjoyed playing with you."

"Not just games of wit or words if I recollect correctly," I chuckled as I began to close the distance between us. She too, inched up to meet me in our heartfelt greeting. Just as we were about to feel each other through the sense of touch, she whispered against my tingling lips, "Even the simple game of freeze-tag, Tenzin, do you remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget your first confession?"

140 ASC-Year of the Rat: Spring

"_Father," I groaned in frustration as I watched helplessly as Pema made her escape, my scroll still in her small clutches. Chuckles were being produced by him at a steady rate: clearly he saw entertainment in this prolonged foolishness. With clenched teeth, I asked in a composed tone, "Father, please unfreeze me."_

_ "Tenzin, if I unfroze you right at this moment, where would the fun in that be?"_

_ "There would be no fun, for this isn't a funny situation you have put me in," I reminded him as I gestured downwards to his interference. Father threw his head back in full out glee as his chuckles transformed into peals of laughter. "Son, you need to relax and just enjoy life for what it is."_

_ "I _am_," I retorted in impatience, stressing the present tense of the verb. "But Pema and you are not helping me presently." _

_ "Oh monkey feathers," he dismissed with a wave of his all-powerful tattooed hand. "That's not what Pema claims."_

_ "She is five years of age, compare that to my twenty-one years or your fifty-three years, and what right does she have to claim that I do not enjoy life when she has barely lived it?"_

_ "Your mother's right, you're too serious for your own good," he stated in good humor as he airbended, with a swift and elegant motion of his calloused hands, a stationary air-scooter. Father proceeded to seat himself atop it before he chimed in another thought, "Of course, there's nothing wrong with being serious; it just means you need to know the right time to relax or you'll end up like Zuko when I first met him."_

_ "Fire Lord Zuko," I corrected automatically. He waggled a graying eyebrow at me as he chuckled, "See what I mean? How many times do I have to remind you that formalities aren't necessary-"_

_ "They're just polite."_

_ "And reserved."_

_ "I merely know my place and standing on this earth, father, and it is not to be frozen here and be lectured to," I defended myself. He nodded his shaven head wisely before commenting, "You know I don't enjoy lecturing you, Tenzin, but sometimes they're needed. One day, you'll understand but for now, I believe I have created enough of a head start for little Pema."_

When we finally parted for air, Pema was panting with a brilliant blush. I always forgot that she wasn't born with the lungs of an Airbender. As she struggled to regain her breath, I possessively pressed my lips against the corner of her delicious mouth, my mind hazy with memories of her.

_ "Pema, you can't run away from me forever!" I yelled as I chased her into the bamboo forest located behind the antique spinning gates father rescued from the Southern Air Temple. Her carefree giggles echoed through the tall stalks before she answered happily, "I can till one of us wins!"_

_ "Not everything is about winning."_

_ "It is when you're playing a game, Master Tenzin!"_

_ "But I'm not playing this game," I sighed as I lost sight of her once again. However, I continued running and following her bright voice, "Yes you are! Avatar Aang said you would if I kept running!"_

_ "Of course he did," I muttered under my breath as I stole a glance at her fleeing figure. A plan suddenly entered my exhausted mind and as my body set it to motion, I heard her call out, "Are you having fun yet, Master Tenzin?"_

_ "What are your thoughts Pema?"_

_ "I think… Yes! Yes! Yes! For your smiling!"_

_"And- NO! Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!"_

_ "No," I dismissed her pleas as I tightened my grip on her small wrists. Though she was trying her best to seem fearsome while glaring up at me, I could see the cracks of a joyful smile trying to break out. "It's time to end this foolishness-"_

_ "It's not! You haven't won yet! The game isn't over!"_

_ Sighing, I answered in a tired voice, "Yes it is Pema. Now hand me the scroll."_

_ "I don't wanna!"_

_ "Pema-"_

_ "You're finally happy!" she suddenly exclaimed with a fierceness that left me without words. "I want you to be happy! And you're happy playing with me! With me!"_

"I _am_ happy with you," my words caressed her heated skin tenderly. The breathtaking smile that followed my confession confirmed that she was remembering the same memory as I. And as she tiptoed against me, closing the unbearable distance between us, Pema whispered in sweet victory, "I always knew you would love playing a good game with me."

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had everything typed out till the last few paragraphs for I wasn't sure just how I wanted Tenzin and Pema's game to end... But I think I like the ending though I may later on make some quirks here and there lol and yes i know you didn't get to find out about the scroll but neither did Ikki so no harm done in my book ;) Hopefully Pema didn't come off too strong in the beginning, I'd like to think that when it's just her and Tenzin and she's not exhausted from a full day of being with her children, that she's a bit flirty and mischevious~ I mean she is a 35 year old mother of 3 (well 4 in the actual series up-to-date but you know), let her have some fun with her husband ;D**

**please review  
Mademoiselle Hydrangea **


	6. Chapter 5: Wings of Icarus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Wings of Icarus

"They're crazy, Pema! Every single last one of them!" the Avatar in training declared in a recognizable tone of frustration that I knew wasn't _actually_ directed to my family. Celestial eyes that were like reflecting pools to her past lives were narrowed, a proud straight nose, high cheekbones flushed, and lips that were pressed together in a hardline; Korra had failed again to become one with the wind. I knew she didn't want my sympathy or pity when she ungracefully and without invitation sat down to next to where I was reading peacefully. Quietly, I marked the page I was on before closing the book, knowing all too well that the Chosen One, embodied in a tempered but dedicated seventeen year old, was demanding my full attention. Smiling slightly, I tried to ease her aura by saying, "Now Korra, I think it's a bit of exaggeration to call them _all_ crazy… Maybe just Meelo or Ikki when they're hyper?"

"No," she dismissed in a hard voice. "All of the last _airbenders _are crazy."

Sighing at her stubbornness, I decided to wait a moment till I responded. As I prolonged the silence between us, I leaned my head back, and gazed upwards to the serene sky that was painted a vibrant shade of blue. It was an unbroken stroke of genius; not a single cloud dared to be in its presence. My children, however, random blurs of autumn did dare to without any fear but only pure joy. Just watching them made me feel lighter and happier.

Glancing back at Korra, she too was staring up but not in any sort of wonderment. Her shoulders had collapsed inwards, giving her a rejected, almost broken stance. It was so unlike the brave front she always committed to when training with Tenzin and the children. With them, she had to be the Avatar, master of three out of the four elements. With me, she was just one vulnerable teen with the weight of two worlds on her.

Suddenly, her blue eyes met my gaze head on and immediately her shoulders straightened up. They were clearly rigid and tense but I made no comment on their new state. Rather, I said in a gentle tone, "There's nothing wrong with giving yourself a break."

"I don't have time for a break," she replied through clenched teeth. "I need to airbend now. I've already wasted thirteen years and now with the threat of Amon, I need to be at my strongest; I have to master airbending."

"Korra, you know better than anyone that Aang was a hundred years late and that he struggled with earthbending-"

"But he mastered it and the other elements as well as the Avatar State by the end of summer, Pema! In less than a year! And I still can't even contact him or the Spirit World in general and I'm a good five years older than he was when he did it!"

"You need to stop comparing yourself to him; you're two very different people going through different situations that will define you as different Avatars."

"You don't understand! I'm _his_ legacy!" she cried without tears as she stood up and pointed at my father-in-law's statue that stood protectively in the peaceful bay. "No matter what _I_ do, I will always be compared to Aang! And I will always not be good enough in the end!"

_"No matter what, I will always be compared to my father, and never good enough in the eyes of the world."_

A small knowing smile graced my lips as they parted and I observed sadly, "You and Tenzin are more alike than you two will ever admit to each other."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded in a harsh tone that was nowhere near defeated. "We're nothing alike; he's like the embodiment of airbending itself and I'm just a screw up-"

"Don't say such things," I scolded in a soft but firm voice. "You're not a screw up, Korra. You're just struggling with an element; everyone at first struggles with their own respective element. Even my children did, especially Jinora. Like her father, she had the pressures of being the first born of her gender since the genocide. To make matters more stressful, she was born with those lovely brown eyes, instead of the trademark gray ones. But do you know what Tenzin said when I voiced my concern?"

"No," Korra answered grudgingly as I gestured for her to sit once more. And when she did, I grasped her calloused slender hands in mine and stated with a smile, "Nonsense."

"Nonsense?" she repeated. Nodding my head, I explained, "He had faith in her, just like his father, Aang, had faith in him. They didn't care what the world was saying about the slow revival of the Air Nomads. They only cared that their children were trying, Korra, that they were practicing an art that was thought to be lost for a hundred years."

I took her silence as my cue to continue so I inhaled deeply, a part of me wishing that I had the lungs of an airbender, and began speaking again, "You don't know how proud and pleased Tenzin is with your progress. Even if you think it's too small to give any credit to, I say 'nonsense!' We all know how hard you've been working to become a great Avatar, like your predecessors, but you can't beat yourself up like you have.

I know from Mast- Katara, that you've excelled with the other three elements from when you were just a little girl. So it's understandable why you're so frustrated now. But you can't give up. For Tenzin, the children, Republic City, the world, and I, know that you're becoming a great Avatar. And there's no doubt in my mind, that Aang thinks the same as well."

The wrinkles that were carved into her tan skin slowly began to fade as her facial features as a whole softened up. Twinkling celestial eyes met mine and a tiny smile was gracing the world as she whispered, "Thank you Pema."

_"Thank you Pema for listening to him," Avatar Aang said with a blissful smile. His heavenly eyes were shining as he glanced over his shoulder to where the meditation pavillion and Tenzin were. He had left my side moments ago to ponder over my words of encouragement that he and his father were two different people and that it wasn't fair to compare them. "You don't know how many times I've tried to get through that stubborn mind of his. But Spirits, somehow you did it and I'm so thankful for that."_

* * *

**FINISHED! XD okay, so this was kind of a randomly inspired chapter if I do say so myself. And as you may have noticed there was no specific memory in this one; I wanted to focus more on the present than the past here. There are however two memory references:**

**1. the first one being the italicized bits which would be around when Pema is in her late teens, before Tenzin has decided to finally court/pursue her, let alone marry lol before all that romance, Tenzin viewed Pema as a very close and trustworthy companion :)  
2. the second one is really just mentioned, the one with Jinora. And I took this one from a prompt that I sent to a roleplayer on tumblr and she does such a wonderful job with the character; you may know her as nosuchpromises or norabug there :D partial credits go to her~ and if you want a link to her amazing work, just stop by my profile and look under the Blooming of a Sacred Lotus section**

**anywhos, besides those, i'd like to think that the memory was pretty straight forward and yes, I'm sorry that there wasn't any real Pemzin visible unlike the last chapter but I think subtlity is just as good ;) oh and before i forget, the title is taken by this epic instrumental that i am in love with and I also thought that it was a good tie in with Korra's airblock**

**please review :D  
mademoisellehydrangea**


	7. Chapter 6: Printed Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Chapter Six

Printed Promises

After bidding goodnight to my two youngest children, I silently made my way down the sleepy hallway and to where Pema was smiling tenderly at me. The polished floorboards moaned in protest as I came to a stop before her. She somehow managed to tiptoe and keep her balance while kissing both of my wrinkled cheeks. "Thank you for putting Ikki and Meelo to bed."

A chuckle escaped me as I muttered under my breath, "I should probably warn you that I may have not been successful with Meelo."

"When are we ever truly successful in keeping him out of our bed?" she laughed softly as her slender fingers entwined with mine. Perhaps, it was just a simple gesture of affection but it was one that I treasured immensely. "That may be true but if we don't hurry and get Jinora to bed, we'll have more than Meelo in our bed."

"Nothing that we can't handle," she retorted confidently as she squeezed her palm into mine reassuringly. "But let's hurry nonetheless, dear."

* * *

The distinct smell of aged paper and faded ink greeted us as we walked through the antique doorway. A single whiff of it triggered all sorts of memories: father hoisting me up on his broad shoulders and letting me choose which airbending scroll to learn from that particular day; mother's soothing voice echoing through the chamber as she read to me; Kya and Bumi interrupting my studies for the nth time; and of course, Pema and now Jinora, reading till they fell asleep in the lull of the printed words they loved so much.

"Nora, come on, let's get you to bed," I mumbled while kneeling down beside her slumped over figure with her face resting against the yellowed pages. Her eyebrows shifted, recognizing my voice but her heavy eyelids refused to budge. Sighing, I let go of Pema and rested that hand on our daughter's small shoulder before giving it a small shake. Clumps of eyelashes batted in protest and revealed dazed brown orbs. "What…?"

"Come here Nora," I gently urged, opening my arms up for her. Nodding her head absently, she began to slide off the chair and towards me. That was until she suddenly jerked with realization and flung her body protectively over the book she had been engrossed in. "No! Not until I finish…"

"It's already late, Jinora, you can finish it tomorrow," Pema tried convincing her as she stealthily plucked the book out from under her. Glaring weakly, Jinora pouted tiredly, "You always get to finish your books… Why can't I?"

"Because I said so," I intervened, scooping up her exhausted frame. Jinora failed miserably to escape my careful cradling of her. So, she ended up looking up at me with pleading eyes, "Please daddy… Just one more chapter, I promise…"

"Fine," I exhaled in defeat as I picked the object of interest out of Pema's hands. Without meeting her disapproving and slightly irritated gaze, I whisked away my first little girl away with a soft night breeze trailing behind us.

* * *

Slowly and carefully, I set down the nearly sleeping Jinora on her perfectly made bed. Pulling her brightly colored covers over her, I heard her mumble into her pillow, "Daddy… my story…"

"You're tired, Nora," I attempted one last time to convince her as I sat down on the edge of her soft mattress. While waiting for her slurred protest, my fingers hesitantly brushed through her silky hair, getting rid of the tangles that were never there. It had been a while since I last did this bedtime ritual; Pema said I was merely overthinking things but to be honest, I just didn't want her to reject my fatherly doting: she was growing up, my little girl. I knew the day was coming soon. "Read to me… daddy, please…"

"Jinora," I drawled suspiciously, a smile forming despite my best intentions. "You're already finished the book already, haven't you?"

"Third time re-reading it," she admitted proudly with fluttering eyelashes. "Don't tell mommy… Please, I wanted a bedtime story… like before…"

"Of course you do," husky chuckles escaped me as I withdrew my hands to my lap. "What kind of story do you want to hear, Nora?"

"Another story about mommy and you," a heart-warming smile, identical to Pema's, graced her face. "Please daddy…"

"Okay, I understand."

142 ASC-Year of the Tiger: Autumn

"_Pema, since when have you been interested in these kinds of books," I questioned curiously, prying the novel out of her small hands. Glaring up at me at a stiff angle with a pout that didn't match the intensity in her emerald eyes, Pema demanded, "Give it back, Sifu Tenzin!"_

_ "The Tale of Two Lovers?" I read aloud, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did my sister recommend this to you during her recent visit?"_

_ She crossed her arms defensively before retorting, "She said it was hers and Master Katara's favorite story of all time!" _

_ "Of course she did," I exhaled melodramatically, still refusing to return the book to her hands. "Please tell me she didn't convince you to read this by singing 'Secret Tunnel'."_

_ "Maybe."_

_ "Spirits, I swear my older sister-"_

_ "Master Kya is a really awesome person!" Pema exclaimed brightly, a huge smile beaming on her heart-shaped face. "And that book is really awesome too!"_

_ "I'm sure it is," was my dry response. She rolled her eyes at me before making another jump towards her goal. Stifling a chuckle, I commented in good humor, "And is this book or my sister the reason why you've become so sassy?"_

_ "I'm not sassy!" _

_ "Oh really?" _

_ "I'm serious!" she growled, jumping up wildly again. "Now give me my book back, Sifu Tenzin!"_

_ "Can you not say please, Pema?"_

_ "Why should I have to be polite if you're the one who stole it?"_

_ "Because I'm the teacher."_

_ "That's not fair!" she protested while fighting a smile off of her face. "What's not fair?"_

_ We both whirled around to see father approaching us with a small knowing smile. He came to a slow stop right before us, studying both of us mischievously before saying, "Pema, is my son not being fair again?"_

_ "Father, not this again," I sighed weakly. He laughed in his boisterous way, "Now who's to blame, Tenzin?"_

_ Pema was snickering several feet below us and I glanced down at her, inquiring, "Since when do you snicker?"_

_ "I'm seven, Sifu Tenzin, I can do a lot more than giggle now," she said, sticking her tongue out. "Spirits, what happened to my well-mannered student?"_

_ "And what happened to my fair teacher?"_

_ "If Kya is putting you up to this-"_

_ "Okay, okay, that's enough," father sang while snatching the book out of my hands. I glowered at him as Pema did the opposite. _

"And did he give mommy the book back?" Jinora asked excitedly, pushing the covers off of her still exhausted body. I shook my head once before admitting with an old mirth that I hadn't felt in years, "No, instead he told us to go meditate together and once that was done, to go rescue some lemurs for him."

Peals of soft laughter escaped her as she flung herself backwards into the mass of feather pillows collected against her headboard. Jinora seemed absolutely overjoyed from the story for she giggled hysterically, "That sounds like something Grandfather Aang would do!"

"Yes, yes… It really does," I agreed nostalgically, my fingertips caressing the worn down cover of the timeless book. By the time, I returned her gaze, her brown eyes twinkled in innocent curiosity, "Daddy… Do you miss him?"

"Every day," I confessed without hesitation. Slowly, she sat up and leaned her against my forearm, her small hands grasping my bigger ones. "Is it strange that I miss him too? Even though I never met him…"

"No, no, of course not Nora," I reassured her as I managed to remove one of my hands from under hers. Then, I used it to bring her closer to me with a shoulder hug. She smiled up peacefully at me before whispering, "You know, daddy, I think he'd be proud of you."

"Not as proud as he would be of you and your siblings," I complimented with a kiss to her forehead. "Father would have absolutely loved spending time with you three. I'm sure he would have taken you guys on adventures around the world like he did with my siblings and I."

"We could still go on adventures, can't we daddy?" Jinora proposed with her last bit of energy. "And maybe we could bring Korra? Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Of course it would be," I agreed, already more exhausted at the idea than I had felt all day. "But now, it's time to go to sleep, Nora, so goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy... I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**FINISHED! So, I really liked how this chapter came together in my sleep deprvived, jet lagged mind (note to self, write more when sleepy lol jk) but now re-reading it, I think it's a really cute and kinda fluffy chapter full of father-daughter moments; I'm a sucker for those ;) anywhos, this chapter is kinda dedicated to the lovely roleplayer from the last chapter, nosuchpromises, and her beautiful work: she always puts up with my random prompts/questions and this is my thanks for being such a wonderful Jinora :) **

**Also, I would just like to add that I'm super excited for Kya! After what we learned from the recent Comic-Con, she sounds like the perfect combining of my OTP: Kataang XD so in case you didnt' notice, some details were taken from what they said at San Diego~**

**anywhos, as Tenzin mentioned in this chappie, Pema is becoming more independent (and sassy!); I mean she's starting to grow up on us lol which means she's going to get a bit more serious/outgoing on subjects such as love *hint, hint* also, there will finally be some Linzen, which I know isn't the main pairing in this fanfiction but for this story to work, there will have to be some fluffy-ish moments with these BAMFs XD **

**please review,  
MademoiselleHydrangea **


End file.
